


the last time you cried

by LexOfTheRiver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Familial Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, implied happy ending lmao, no beta we die like men, yuuri’s just his dad ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: Yuri has a nightmare but can’t think of anyone better to go to. So he settles.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 75





	the last time you cried

**Author's Note:**

> huh so i do know how to write other things

Yuri shot up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He gripped the bedsheets tightly, realizing the room was pitch dark and he couldn’t rely on sight to ground him. Yet, instinctively, he looked around anyway, searching for something. Anything. He tried to take a deep breath but he felt himself choke as the air stuck in his throat. Yuri lifted one hand up to his face, touching his cheek and feeling the hot, wet tears he hadn’t even originally realized were there. What happened? He racked his brain, trying to figure out what had happened but he only got brief flashes of what woke him up, a horrible nightmare full of fears he didn’t dare tell a soul. Guess this is what he got for choosing silence.

Yuri’s quick, shaky breathing refused to slow, and he felt sharp pains in his chest anytime he breathed in. God what was that? It only further panicked him, an unknown pain he didn’t understand. Thoughts began swirling around his head, none of them good, as he grabbed around for his phone. He checked everywhere he could without the use of his sight, but he couldn’t feel it anywhere. He felt his anxiety spike as he lost his connection. It was dark, he couldn’t see, and now he couldn’t even call for help. Maybe he could yell out, but his throat closed anytime he tried to say anything leaving that option useless.

The only sounds in his room for fifteen minutes were his choking gasps for air as he cried, unsure of what to do. Sure, he could lay down and try to go back to sleep, but what if the nightmares came back? What then? Wake up and cry some more? No thanks.

Eventually, he had an idea. A horrible idea that he knew he’d regret, but an idea nonetheless. So he tried to detach himself from his bedsheets, letting go to stand up, body shaking. He stumbled to where he believed the light switch was, but in reality he didn’t knew where he was. He followed the wall until he felt the switch, hitting it and squinting as the room flooded with light, hurting his eyes. He blinked for a second, trying to get used to the light before sighing and walking out. He knew he’d regret this.

He knocked on the door, impatiently. This really couldn’t wait. He knocked again after a couple seconds of silence, hoping the man on the other side of the door would answer him sometime soon. He didn’t really have a backup as Victor was away for a week and he didn’t know anyone else here well enough to trust them. He knocked one more time before he heard shuffling inside, someone groaning. He tried to wipe away more of his tears, hating to seem so weak and small, but he knew it wasn’t going to matter and tears continued to fall. He felt his whole body start to shake more violently as he waited, anxious.

“Yurio?” Yuuri said confused as he opened the door. His eyes opened wider, more alert, as he realized how poor of a state Yuri was in. “Wait, are you okay?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Yuri opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t say anything. Whether he was struggling to speak or just couldn’t think of any words, he didn’t know, but nothing was coming out. Yuuri raised an eyebrow, confused. But before he could say anything, Yuri pushed past him into his room, scoffing at the posters of Victor still left on the wall. He was almost certain he had a bunch more he hid. But it wasn’t too surprising, Yuuri idolized Victor before they even skated with each other. And Victor had some posters of Yuuri in his room anyways. Yuri chose to ignore the couple posters they both had of him.

Yuri sat down on the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest as Yuuri shut the door, flicking on the lights. Both winced.

“Turn them off,” Yuri told him, voice quiet. He hated being in the dark at a time like this, but he felt weak and Yuuri would find out if the lights were kept on. Yuuri sighed, turning the lights off and blindly making his way to the bed, grabbing his phone to turn on the flashlight and face it upwards for at least a bit of light. Yuri felt it shaded him enough, so he didn’t argue.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri asked the younger skater. Yuri thought for a moment, unsure of what to say or how to word it.

“I feel horrible,” he settled on.

“Horrible how?” Yuuri asked.

“I woke up cr—“ he hesitated. “Panicked.”

“Why? Did you have a nightmare or something?” Yuri wasn’t sure whether or not he should explain what happened, eventually reaching the conclusion that if Yuuri was to help him, he might as well understand. Or have a grasp at the very least.

Yuri tried his best to explain what had happened in the horrible nightmare. He mentioned catching glimpses of his father, who he had always blocked from his memory, and his mother, who he honestly wasn’t around enough to actually pay attention to. It was a surreal feeling for them to have been forced to be memories in his nightmare, but alas. His grandfather was there too, he explained, but he wasn’t really himself. He was...disappointed in Yuri. Very disappointed. And to Yuuri, it seemed almost like it was eating him away.

Yuri felt tears start to slip again. He sighed, wiping them away best he could, but it was a futile attempt. Yuuri noticed, frowning at the younger boy’s story.

“Yuri?” he started, using his real name. He turned to look up at him, eyes surely red and puffy.

“What?”

“Can I hug you?” Yuuri asked. Yuri sat, staring at him for a moment, unsure of how exactly to respond.

Eventually he let out a small “Yeah, sure.” Yuuri smiled, pulling Yuri closer to him, feeling him tense up slowly with the sudden, unfamiliar physical contact. He slowed down in case Yuri’d change his mind, but no such change came.

“I don’t know your familial situation, but I do know that no matter what we’ll always be proud of you.” Yuri scoffed, although he clearly hesitated.

“Yeah, sure,” he said. Yuuri backed up.

“I’m being serious.“

“I know you are,” Yuri said, looking away.

The two sat in silence for a moment, neither daring to say a thing. They both had sad expressions on their faces, worry and sadness engulfing both of them. Yuuri tried to think of something to say to bring up the mood, but was blanking altogether when he heard Yuri sniffling. He looked at him, feeling bad that he had started crying again when Yuri practically attacked him with a hug. His grip was tight as he shook, silent sobs wracking through his body. Yuuri could hardly do anything but hold him, running his hands through his hair, gently tugging on knots until they came undone. He felt bad for this boy. He’s always pent up his emotions way more than he should, but this only made Yuuri question how much he actually did.

He wanted to ask him when he cried last, but figured it inappropriate for the time being. He was just going to let him cry until he most likely tired himself out and fell asleep. He remembered doing that a few times when he was younger, and he still did it every so often even now. Yuuri didn’t necessarily want to take him back up to his room, especially not now, so he figured he’d sleep here.

Yuuri could sleep on the floor anyway.


End file.
